The invention relates to a cam shaft drive of an internal combustion engine of the type having a cam shaft bearingly supported in the cylinder head of a combustion engine by means of a toothed gear transmission including several toothed gear wheels connecting the engine crank shaft with the cam shaft, which gear wheels are arranged partly at the frontal side in the crank shaft housing and partly in a gear housing flangedly connected to the crank shaft housing.
During warm up of an internal combustion engine, the temperature of the cylinders and the cylinder head increases faster and achieves a higher level than the temperature of the gear housing and cam shaft driving gear drive arrangement flangedly attached at the outside of the engine crank shaft housing. Consequently, the distance between the crank shaft and the cam shaft grows faster and is all together larger than the entire temperature dependent length extension of the gear drive arrangement. With the use of a customary arrangement of the toothed gear wheels, as shown in the German published unexamined application (DE-OS) No. 25 02 033, there will thereby be a strong increase in the torsional backlash at the toothed gear wheel intermeshing with the cam shaft toothed gear wheel, with a resultant higher development of noises and damage to the gear tooth profile. These difficulties increase if the toothed gear wheels are constructed of a material with a smaller thermal elongation coefficient than the material of the cylinder head and the crank shaft housing.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a compensation of these different thermal expansions and therewith avoid an enlargement of the torsional gear tooth backlash during the warm up of the combustion engine.
To solve this problem, an arrangement is proposed according to the invention wherein the axial middle of the toothed gear wheel engaged with the cam shaft toothed gear wheel is disposed at an outgoing line extended from the axial middle of the cam shaft toothed wheel approximately perpendicularly to a connection line connecting the axial middles of the crank shaft toothed gear wheel and the cam shaft toothed gear wheel.
If according to the invention the toothed gear wheel intermeshing in the cam shaft gear wheel at the cam shaft is disposed at or in the region of a line extending perpendicular to a connection line between the cam shaft and the engine crank shaft, during the increase in the distance between the cam shaft and crank shaft, the cam shaft gear wheel can roll away in a curved manner about the axis of the gear wheel engaged therewith so that no gear tooth play increase occurs. Optimal conditions result with an exactly perpendicular arrangement or alignment. But also deviations from the perpendicular up to about 30.degree. still lead to a satisfactory result.
Certain preferred embodiments are configured wherein the axial middles of the crank shaft toothed gear wheel, the cam shaft toothed gear wheel, the intermediary toothed gear wheel, as well as the intermediary toothed gear wheel for the crank shaft toothed gear wheel are located approximately at the corners of a rectangle.
Other preferred embodiments are configured wherein the cam shaft toothed gear wheel is immediately fastened at the cam shaft and is surrounded by the gear housing.
Still other preferred embodiments are configured wherein the toothed wheels are made of a steel alloy and the crank shaft housing, the cylinder head, as well as the gear housing are made of an aluminum alloy.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment embodiments in accordance with the present invention.